Just Nod If You Understand Me
by krystal21107
Summary: The Hummels-Hudson and a Anderson play a prank on poor unsuspecting Finn.  Just a fun one-shot Please R&R, Thank You.


"We need to get my dad and Carole in on it, it would make it more confusing for him". Kurt said to Blaine while pulling into the driveway

"This is going to be so funny he's going to think he's in the twilight zone or something, hopefully I can pull this off without laughing". Blaine said grabbing his messenger bag and climbing out of the car

The boys walked in the Hummel-Hudson home and immediately went into the kitchen where they found Burt and Carole.

"Ok so we want to pull a prank on Finn but, we need your help". Kurt said with a mischievous grin, he told them the plan and everyone agreed to partake in it.

Blaine and Kurt sat at the dining table working on their homework while also listening out for Finn. When they heard the front door creak open they put their plan into effect.

"Ecco che arriva il signor alto e lungo."

"Do you know what to do with the chemistry questions?"

"Hey guys what's up?" Finn asked walking into the dining room

"Not much just doing homework"

"Perché sei così alto?"

"What dude?"

"Perché sei così alto?" Blaine repeated

"I have no clue what you're saying"

"Finn why are you acting so weird?"

"Me? He's the one not speaking English"

"What are you talking about Finn of course he's speaking English are feeling okay?"

"Io non credo che lui sta facendo abbastanza ossigeno a quella altezza."

"See! That's not English!"

"Just go get ready for dinner Carole said its almost ready"

Finn went upstairs and Kurt and Blaine started to pick up their books.

"Hopefully my dad and Carole can keep a straight face"

"Oh my gosh hopefully I can too, I almost lost it already and I have to do this during the entire dinner? This shall be interesting."

The boys went into the kitchen and let the adults know how they should just go along with it and not worrying what Blaine's actually saying and just carrying on a conversation like they know. When they all sat down at the table Finn kept giving Blaine weird looks.

"Riesci a passare le patate?" Blaine asked Carole while pointing towards the mash potatoes

"Of course honey" she said with a smile and passed him the bowl

"Mom make him stop"

"Finn dear what is wrong with you?"

"Tell him to speak English"

"Kid are you sick?"

"No why?"

"Because he is speaking English, I understand what he's saying" Burt said scratching his head

"Posso dire quello che voglio e nessuno lo saprà."

"He's been like this since he got home Carole, I'm sorry for your son's insanity" Kurt said helping himself to the bread

"Potrei dire qualcosa di perverso e nessuno avrebbe saputo." Blaine said giving Carole a sympathetic look, "Penso che, mi piace sedere di Kurt fa caldo, in quei pantaloni."

Kurt passed Blaine the bread with a smile. Blaine just took it and Finn wasn't looking he just sat it down.

"I think he needs to go to the hospital, so they can drill into his brain!"

"WHAT! NO, I'M FINE, I'M FINE!"

"Well Finn something's wrong with you, why can you understand us but, not Blaine?" Carole asked taking Finn's hand into hers, and felt his forehead, "You do feel a little warm, why don't you finish your dinner and go lie down for awhile?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I will"

"You do look a little pale kid"

"Yeah maybe even paler than me"

"Questo non è amore possibile." Blaine said casually taking a bite of his chicken.

Finn finished his dinner and walked upstairs and went to his room. When the others knew he wouldn't be able to them they burst into laughter.

"He's way too easy to prank" Blaine said shaking his head, "Or excuse me, 'E 'troppo facile scherzo'."

"I seriously think he thinks there's something wrong with him" Kurt said trying to calm his laughter

"I feel sort of bad" Carole said trying to stop laughing but, failing miserably

"That's just because you're his mom" Burt said putting his arm around her

"Non ricordo di lei." Blaine said with a smile

A couple of hours later Finn woke up and looked around his room, he jumped when he saw Blaine sitting on the end of his bed watching him.

"Are you going to kill me?" Finn said jumping up

Blaine turned his head to the side and gave him a confused look.

"Seriously if you are please, just get it over with but, try not to make it painful. I'm not good with pain." Finn rambled pacing the floor

"I just came in to check on you, you were acting really weird at dinner and we're all worried about you" Finn jumped forward and grabbed Blaine into a big bear hug

"Oh my gosh you're back to normal!" He said swinging Blaine back in forth

"One, put me down and two I guess that answers my question you're still acting weird" Blaine said smoothing out his shirt once Finn placed him back on the floor

"No, no I can understand you now. I'm fine, I was just excited"

"Oh, ok well….it's getting late and I need to leave before I pass my curfew. So, Buonanotte è strana creatura bastone alto" Blaine walked out of Finn's room and closed the door behind him to hide the big smile on his face, as he walked away he heard Finn scream,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sorry if this didn't make sense to people who actually speak Italian, I used Google Translator. But, here's what I meant to say throughout this odd creation.

TRANSLATIONS:

Ecco che arriva il signor alto e lungo. **(Here comes Mr. tall and lengthy.)**

Perché sei così alto? **(Why are you so tall)**

Io non credo che lui sta facendo abbastanza ossigeno a quella altezza. **(I don't think he's getting enough oxygen at that height.)**

Riesci a passare le patate? **( Can you pass the potatoes?)**

Posso dire quello che voglio e nessuno lo saprà. **(I can say whatever I want and no one will know.)**

Potrei dire qualcosa di perverso e nessuno avrebbe saputo. **(I could say something perverted and no one would know.)**

Penso che, mi piace sedere di Kurt fa caldo, in quei pantaloni. **(I think I will, I like Kurt's butt it's hot, in those pants.)**

Questo non è amore possibile. **(That's not possible love.)**

Non ricordo di lei. **(Don't remind her)**

Buonanotte è strana creatura bastone alto. **(Goodnight you weird tall stick creature.)**


End file.
